rendezvous by the lake
by hazeled eye marauder
Summary: Lily broke James's heart back in seventh year,three years later when James returns to hogwarts as a favor to Dumbledore,he spends some time by the lake, never expecting what was to be thrown his way


**Authors Note: This Is My First And Only Fic I Have Ever Written, The First Chapter Is Based On Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes " Because I Was Listening To That Song When This Idea Came Too Me.**

**PS: I Own Nothing.But the Story Line and Furtre Characters**

A Twenty One Year Old James Potter Sat Down In The Grass, Leaning Against The Tree That Had Haunted His Dreams For Years, Looking Around The Hogwarts Grounds, He Couldn't Believe He Had Put This All In His Past...Only To Return As A Favor To Dumbledore To Be The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Seeing As How He Was Unable To Find One Since The Last Professor Had Left Claiming That The Job Was Jinx, Smiling To Himself As He Watched Some First Years Taking Flying Lessons. He Began To Remember His Years At Hogwarts.His Years When He Had Been Young And Was Fasinated By The Castle, It Seemed Like Such A Long Time Ago That He Had Walked Through The Halls Of Hogwarts With An Arrogant Grin On His Face, Oh How Lily Hated That Grin.He Quickly Shook Himself Out Of That Train Of Thought As Soon As It Had Come Along. It Had Been Three Years Since James Had Saw Lily, Since The Day She Had Stepped On His Heart And Walked Out Of His Life, The Worst Part Being That James Could Remember It As If It Were Yesterday...

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Try As He Might He Would Not And Could Not Get The Image Of Her Retreating Back, Her Rejection, Out Of His Mind, It Was Like A Muggle Movie That Was Never Ending...

An Eighteen Year old and nearly graduated James stood waiting for Lilly, who should have been here five minutes ago, to arrive, and upon catching sight of her red hair, he stightened up his tie and smiled at her as she came into view, his smile disappearing when Lily walked up to him with a frown displayed on her face

"James, I have got to tell you something, I'm afraid that if I don't this guilt will slowly eat me alive" Lilly told him seriously, leading him to sit down,

" Lilly whats wrong, are you ill?" James ask her, concern written clear as day on his face as Lily softly smiled

"James, I'm fine" calming him down she looked into his eyes and instantly knew she just had to get this over with,

"Although I'm afraid this just isn't going to work out..."

Staring at her open-mouthed, James said nothing, and Lily took that as a sign to continue,

"Let me explain, I have found someone else...and although I have enjoyed being with you this past year James, he has proposed to me and I am going to accept" showing him her ring she began to turn away,

"Wait!"

Looking back and seeing the hurt on his face, she fought the urge to run back to him,

"Who is he?" a crest-fallen James asked, trying to hide his unshed tears,

"Severus" Lily replied looking down at the floor,

" How long?" James practically yelled, demanding to know,

"Four months" came the scared reply which clearly had guilt laced in-between,

"You should go" breathing in slowly, James began to let out the anger that he felt in that moment, because that had meant lily had cheated.

"Please James don't be mad, I didn't--"

"I meant now!" James yelled, cutting her off knowing that if she were to stay he would fall for her lies,

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Looking back on his relationship with Lily he realized just how much she had him around her little finger...even from the beginning when she had demanded to know where Remus went every full moon, and James had been dumb enough to believe that he could trust her, and so he told her.and then he fell, James fell so deeply in love with Lily that when they had graduated he would stay up late at night...sometimes would even go with out sleeping, just sitting.staring into another world , one where Lily would chose him instead, only after a few months of his day-dreaming James realised it just wasn't going to happen...and that was when Sirius came with a invitation ,which he handed to James,

"I hate to break this to you," Sirius said sadly, sighing deeply before he continued,

"But I'm doing this for your own good Prongs,"

Shoving the invitation into James' hand, who opened it and and read out loud

"We, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, would be honored if you were to join us in celebrating our upcoming wedding this month"

Throwing down the paper he looked to Sirius,

"You don't think she's coming back do you ?" he asked, already knowing the answer,

"No Prongs, I don't believe that she's coming back"

Sirius stated, as James glowered,

"But who needs her anyway..."

Trying to cheer James up, he pushed him off the chair and began laughing...ignoring the glare he was receiving from James,

"Let's go see Moony, he always knows what to do"

Walking to the fire place Sirius grasped some Floo powder and shouted "Remus Lupin" before disappearing. Silently agreeing with Sirius, James quickly followed him and did the same...

It was on that day that he, James Potter, had decided that he would simply go on with his life.without Lily... Wiping the tears from his eyes he began to walk back to the castle...

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
for hating you, I blame myself  
seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_


End file.
